


Deep Inside of a Parallel Universe

by A_za_Z



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_za_Z/pseuds/A_za_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam had it all figured out, they were happy and perfect and completely in love. But one day, by chance Harry meets Louis and he becomes a fast friend…And also a secret. When Harry has to make the most important decision of his life, who will he choose? And who will he lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_Harry and Liam had it all figured out, they were happy and perfect and completely in love. But one day, by chance Harry meets Louis and he becomes a fast friend…And also a covert secret. When Harry has to make the most important decision of his life, who will he choose…and who will he lose? ** __**_**

**_**** _ **

**_**__** _ **

“Louis! What are you still doing in bed? You’re going to be late for your audition!” Jay screamed as she attempted to tug the covers off of her sleeping son.

“Mmmmmm” He mumbled as he rolled over, followed by something Jay couldn’t quite make out due to the pillow.

“What Lou?” Jay perched on the edge of his bed rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“I said,” Louis replied as he turned his head allowing his voice to carry, “I’m not going.”

“What!” Jay squealed “But you’ve been looking forward to this audition for God knows how long! You’re going and that’s the end of it.”

“No I’m no— Mom!” He yelled as he wrestled her for the covers.

“Lou. Boo bear—”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this. What happened to your passion for singing? You loved Grease!”

“I still love to sing.” Louis replied in an annoyed voice and flopped back onto his bed.

“Louis. I just don’t understand. Why the sudden change of mind?”

Sighing, Louis sat up once again and moved next to her, his head down. After a minute of contemplating silence, Jay was shocked to discover the tears sliding down her son’s face.

“Oh Baby what’s wrong?” Jay asked, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulder.

“I just don’t-I can’t-I’m just not good enough okay?” He told her, tears freely falling from his eyes.

“Oh honey—” Jay began only to be cutoff when her oldest child threw his arms around her waist, sobbing into her shoulder.

Jay could feel some tears of her own building up as she held her son tight, planting a kiss to his forehead and whispering softly, “It’s okay Lou. It’s okay. You know I’ll always believe you’re good enough. You are good enough. But if it upsets you this much you don’t have to go.”

July 23, 8:17 pm

“Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik!”

The four boys looked up, wiping the tears away from their eyes.

“If you could please foliow me? The judges have requested your return.”

The boys shared equally confused and nervous glances as together, they began the walk to the stage. Not one of the four strangers was prepared for just how drastically their lives would change in the next five minutes.


	2. Harry

_**Harry and Liam had it all figured out, they were happy and perfect and completely in love. But one day, by chance Harry meets Louis and he becomes a fast friend…And also a covert secret. When Harry has to make the most important decision of his life, who will he choose…and who will he lose? ** __****_

_****** ** _

_****__** ** _

How did I get to be so lucky? Harry Styles asked himself, lovingly gazing down at the older brown haired lad curled up in his lap. He lightly stroked the boy’s hair careful not to wake him, smiling slightly at the way he moved closer and mumbled Harry’s name in his sleep. How did I get to be so lucky. Harry picked up the remote and turned off the TV so he could watch the other boy sleep in silence. He loved to watch his chest rise and fall with each breath. He loved the way that just one touch from Harry could make the other boy smile in his sleep. Harry loved the way that he looked so young, so fragile, so innocent, so in need of someone to protect him. But most of all, Harry loved him. Harry loved Liam. And Liam loved Harry. Liam slowly awoke in Harry’s lap and smiled, his big brown eyes crinkling around the edges. Harry gave a dimpled smile in response, he just couldn’t help himself. “Good morning sleepyhead.” Harry said, lovingly caressing his boyfriend’s head.

“Morning,” Liam responded, his voice still raspy from sleep “how long was I asleep for?”

Harry didn’t respond to Liam’s question. Harry couldn’t respond to Liam’s question. Whenever Liam had his raspy sleepy voice it sent shivers down Harry’s spine and did things to certain parts of his body. Harry couldn’t stop himself. He buried his fingers in Liam’s soft waves and lightly gripped a handful of hair, while his eyes darkened with desire. Liam smirked seductively as he reached a hand up to caress the side of Harry’s face. Harry turned his head to connect his lips with Liam’s palm, Liam moaning quietly at the contact. Harry kissed a trail down the length of Liam’s arm and over his collarbones, gently nipping at the skin as he went. Liam’s vocality made Harry smile against his skin. Harry liked to take his time, reveling in every sound, in every reaction he drew from the older boy. Repositioning himself, Harry kissed up the side of his boyfriend’s neck to his chin, his jawline, the corner of his lips, Liam getting more antsy with each kiss. Harry pulled back a bit, gazing into Liam’s big brown eyes. “I love you.” Harry confessed and heard Liam’s breath catch. And suddenly their lips were connected; They moved lightly at first but intensified with each passing second. Liam’s fingers deftly slipped under the hem of Harry’s shirt, sliding it up his toned torso and over his head. “Aw fuck,” Harry shivered as he felt his boyfriend’s cold fingers splay across his bare chest “Come on Li.” Harry gripped Liam’s hand and hauled him into their bedroom, throwing him down onto the bed with a snarl. Liam wasted no time unbuttoning his pants and quickly shucking them off, followed by his shirt, and then his boxers. Harry stood in the doorway admiring the perfection of Liam’s naked body, wondering how after three years he still felt just as excited as he had their first day together. Liam noticed Harry staring, he reveled in the desire he saw ripping through the younger boy as he slowly stroked his length. With his other hand, Liam crooked a finger, inviting Harry to come join him. Harry peeled off what was left of his clothing and all but ran to the bed, flopping down beside Liam shaking the bed in the process. Liam giggled and Harry grinned, loving the playfulness of their relationship. Liam walked his fingers up Harry’s stomach coming to rest on his shoulder. Replacing his fingers with his mouth, he kissed a slow trail down Harry’s body, smiling at how Harry shivered and closed his eyes. When he arrived at Harry’s hard shaft, he gently gripped it and began working him over. Harry groaned in pleasure, his hips bucking forward when he felt Liam’s hot, wet tongue circle around his slit. Liam’s tongue trailed down the Harry’s shaft and back up again, enveloping the head into his mouth and sucking hard, Harry releasing a loud hiss of pleasure. Liam was being rough and he knew it. Harry was close to the edge, fighting to hold on while Liam shoved his head down and held it there, his throat contracting around Harry’s. Harry felt his toes curl and his hands fist into the sheets as a stream of expletives loudly fell from his lips. His dick twitched in Liam’s mouth, warning him of his rapidly approaching release. Liam brought his head up slowly, his teeth lightly grazing along Harry’s length mixing both pleasure and pain in the way only Liam knew. Engulfing the head, he sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed. Harry couldn’t take it anymore, gazing into those big brown eyes, he finally released into Liam’s mouth shouting his name while Liam stroked him, helping Harry to ride it out. When he finished, Harry pushed Liam back onto the bed and began to stroke him swiftly and roughly. Liam was much easier to finish than Harry, whimpering softly as his hands clung to Harry’s biceps. Harry pumped faster and faster until he could see Liam’s abdominals contracting. He brought his head down and sucked hard, finishing Liam off as he jack-knifed in bed. Harry swallowed and gently pushed Liam back down, laying his head down on his chest as they both settled in. “About three hours.” Harry finally responded and Liam chuckled, twining his fingers into Harry’s hair holding him close as they fell back asleep.


	3. Liam

_**Harry and Liam had it all figured out, they were happy and perfect and completely in love. But one day, by chance Harry meets Louis and he becomes a fast friend…And also a covert secret. When Harry has to make the most important decision of his life, who will he choose…and who will he lose? ** __****_

_****** ** _

_****__** ** _

Thump, thump, thump.

“OY!”

Thump, thump, thump.

“Get yer lazy arses out of bed ya bunch a’ bloody bitches!”

Thump, thump, thump.

Liam groaned and rolled over, waking up for the second time that day. He hauled himself out of bed, throwing on the first pair of boxers he could find, which just so happened to be Harry’s, and shuffled out the bedroom and down the hall to the front door.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

I am going to kill him. Liam thought as he swung the front door open and came face to face with a grinning blonde.

“Hey Li! How are ya this fine afternoon?” Niall casually asked as he brushed past Liam and fell onto the couch.

“Absolutely wonderful!” Liam responded, thickly laying on the sarcasm, “I love being woken up by little irish pricks who can’t be bothered to turn a doorknob.”

Niall grinned, flashing his braces and kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. “Yeah I noticed you lads forgot to lock the door.”

Liam frowned, “Then why didn’t you just come in?”

“I’ve walked in on you two lovebirds far too many times for my liking. I think I’ll stick to knocking thank you.”

Liam picked up a pillow and flung it at the smirking boy. Niall laughed heartily in response and Liam found himself joining in. The boys had been quieting down when a naked Harry walked into the living room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’d I miss?” He asked upon entrance.

“Oy!” Niall shouted, shielding his eyes, “Put somethin’ on mate! I don’t need to see all you got down there! Show some decency.”

Harry chuckled and, ignoring Niall’s request, settled down on the couch next to him. Liam smiled fondly at how even after all this time Harry still loved being naked.

“You lads have to get down to the studio asap, Simon called an impromptu meeting, Zayn’s already down there.” Niall told them.

Liam groaned inwardly, this was supposed to be their day off and he had looked forward to spending all of it in bed with Harry. They don’t call me Daddy Direction for nothing he thought to himself as he began his walk back to the bedroom leaving Niall and Harry behind to chat about the plans for the day. He rifled through his dressers and settled on wearing Harry’s favorite purple Jack Wills hoodie, a pair of loose jeans, and his purple high tops. When he tried to pull on his left shoe his big toe bumped into something hard. Blushing, he pulled out the small black box which held the ring he planned on giving to Harry. He’d need to find a better spot to hide it.


	4. Louis

_**Harry and Liam had it all figured out, they were happy and perfect and completely in love. But one day, by chance Harry meets Louis and he becomes a fast friend…And also a covert secret. When Harry has to make the most important decision of his life, who will he choose…and who will he lose? ** __****_

_****** ** _

_****__** ** _

I fucking hate this job so fucking much, Louis thought to himself as he pulled down on the lever that released the expresso, watching it flip back up when the designated amount had been added. Louis grabbed the cup, swirled some whipped cream on the top, and turned around with a fake smile plastered to his face extending the latte to the waiting customer. “Here you go ma’am.” He said politely. “I asked for no whipped cream.” The business woman sniped, only briefly glancing up from her blackberry. Louis’ smile slipped for a second and if she had been looking, she would have seen the invisible daggers he was hurling at her face. It took every ounce of self control Louis had not to physically throw the burning coffee on her and laugh while she screamed. Okay. A little harsh, Louis thought to himself. Sighing, he turned back around with the still steaming cup in his hand, threw it away, and started all over again. No one could really blame him for being so upset though, he’d been working for 10 hours that day and he’d only been given a 15 minute break. But hey, he needed the cash; He was 21 years old living in a dingy one room flat with a kitchen the size of his bathroom and a busted couch he’d found out on the street. No matter how much Louis worked, he never complained. He finished the latte and handed it over in exchange for her money. She had been the last customer and as she exited the Starbucks Louis let out a great big scream. He screamed until his face went red and his head felt like a balloon. He usually screamed his frustrations out when he was alone, it helped him cope with the shitty hand he’d been dealt. He had just started to remove his apron and get ready to pack up when the bell above the door rang, signifying the entrance of a new customer. Louis froze. “We’re closed.” Louis said to the customer without turning towards the door.

“Oh.” He heard a guy say. “Where’s Alex? She expects me to be here at this time…”

“Alex is sick. I picked up her shift.” Louis responded, turning towards the customer. No. Not the customer. It was Harry fucking Styles! Louis could only stand there with his mouth gaping open and his eyes bugging out of their sockets because for christ sake it was Harry FUCKING Styles! Harry Styles from One Direction had to be the single most attractive male Louis had ever seen in his whole life. And that was saying something. Harry smiled, “So I take it you know who I am?” Louis only nodded in response, all sense had gone from his body and any coherent thought evaded him. Harry walked over to the couch and flopped down, “So can I have a grande mocha frappe with extra whipped cream?” Louis smirked, he knew where he wanted to put that whipped cream and it wasn’t on Harry’s coffee. Sighing, Louis tied up his apron once more, grabbed a grande cup and started the flow of coffee. Once he was done fixing up the frappe, he brought the cup to Harry and sat down beside him, placing it on the table in front of them. He patiently waited as Harry texted away on his iPhone, noticing the way that Harry’s eyes lit up and the way his grin broadened with each word he typed. Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked up from his phone, “Oh man I’m sorry I was just texting my boyfriend.” On the word ‘boyfriend’, a little subconscious smile found its way to Harry’s lips. Louis started a little at that, he hadn’t even known that Harry was gay. “I understand.” Louis told him as he stretched out on the couch and put his feet up on the table.

“Oh so you have a special someone as well?” Harry asked.

“Oh no, not me. Relationships never end well for me.”

“That’s doesn’t make sense,” Harry replied taking a sip of his frappe, “You’re an attractive guy, I’m sure you’ve had successful relationships.”

“You would think huh. I guess I’m just one of those guys. But hey, at least one of us found love right?” Harry blushed furiously and brought the cup back to his lips to cover up yet another smile. “Right.” He responded.

He looks so beautiful when he blushes, Louis thought and so he decided to pursue the topic to see if he could snag another one. “So this guy,” Louis continued, “What’s he like?”

Harry put the cup back on the table and settled back into the couch. “He’s great. Honestly, everything I could ever want in a guy. He’s sweet, innocent, funny, and his smile is so beautiful it makes my heart stop.” As Harry talked, Louis noticed that his eyes kind of faded as he gazed out into nothingness as though talking about his boyfriend brought him to another world entirely. “He’s completely selfless and always puts others before himself. I honestly don’t understand how I got to be with someone as wonderful as him. I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” With that, Harry smiled as he came back to the present.


	5. Harry

_**Harry and Liam had it all figured out, they were happy and perfect and completely in love. But one day, by chance Harry meets Louis and he becomes a fast friend…And also a covert secret. When Harry has to make the most important decision of his life, who will he choose…and who will he lose? ** __****_

_****** ** _

_****__** ** _

Harry had just finished describing Liam to Louis (according to his name tag) at Starbucks when his phone buzzed. Looking at it, Harry felt the butterflies that slept deep inside him start to wake up and soar. Of course it was Liam, he always had the best timing. “Hold on one second.” Harry told Louis as he pulled up the keyboard. “Not a problem man,” Louis responded crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, “take all the time you need.”

Harry watched Louis make himself comfortable, his mouth curling up at the edges at how relaxed he’d become in Harry’s presence. It wasn’t something he got every day and it was a welcome abnormality. Hmm, maybe I could hook him up with Zayn, Harry thought, he seems pretty chill. Shrugging, Harry read Liam’s message:

8:35

<3 Li <3 

Hey babe, missing you mucho :) xx

Harry chuckled lowly as he responded:

8:36

Missing you always Love. I’ll leave right now, be home in about half an hour. Can’t wait to see you. :*

Harry only had to wait about 10 seconds before his phone vibrated again with a reply from Liam:

8:36

<3 Li <3

Can’t wait! Tell Alex I said hey.

Harry didn’t know why but he didn’t want to tell Liam about Louis, as though Louis was something like his own little secret. Strange Harry thought as his phone buzzed with another message.

8:36

<3 Li <3

Oh and if you could bring me a muffin or something that would be great :)

8:37 

Anything you want babe. xx I Love you.

8:38

<3 Li <3

I love you more. :*

Harry smiled and returned his phone to his pocket. He could hear little snores coming from Louis’ closed eyed form and he debated whether he should wake him up or not. He decided against it; Louis strangely resembled sleeping beauty, the way his lips were so perfectly red, the way his full eyelashes cascaded over his eyelids, and the way that his chest slowly and peacefully rose and fell with each passing breath. No. He couldn’t wake him. Harry pushed himself up, careful not to jostle Louis, and walked over to a napkin dispenser. He pulled a pen out of his messenger bag and scribbled a little note to Louis for when he woke up:

Hey Lou, (mind if I call you Lou?) you fell asleep and I didn’t have the heart to wake you. I don’t have any cash on me right now so here’s an I.O.U for the coffee. Don’t worry, I’m back every day at this time so I’ll pay Alex tomorrow. See you soon I hope. You’re a pretty cool guy.

From,

Haz

P.S I snuck a muffin to take home so make sure that goes on my tab too. Thanks Lou, it was great meeting you :)

Harry grabbed a muffin from behind the counter and brought the note over to the coffee table. He placed it carefully next to Louis’ propped up foot and grabbing his coffee, slipped out the front door trying his hardest to keep the bells to a minimum.


	6. Liam

_**Harry and Liam had it all figured out, they were happy and perfect and completely in love. But one day, by chance Harry meets Louis and he becomes a fast friend…And also a covert secret. When Harry has to make the most important decision of his life, who will he choose…and who will he lose? ** __****_

_****** ** _

_****__** ** _

Liam had just finished watching the last episode in his 4 hour Friends marathon when he heard Harry’s car pull into the driveway. Switching off the T.V, Liam practically bolted to the front door arriving just in time to jump into Harry’s waiting arms. Harry squeezed him tightly and chuckled at Liam’s enthusiasm. “I missed you too babe.” Harry whispered into Liam’s ear causing tremendous shivers racing down his spine. Liam giggled, something only Harry could solicit, and snuggled closer into the space between Harry’s shoulder and neck. Sometimes, in moments like these, Liam felt like he and Harry were just made for each other, able to fit themselves into one another like pieces of a puzzle. Harry’s hand moved to tilt Liam’s face up and connect their mouths. “I love you.” Liam mumbled against the plump softness of Harry’s lips and he felt Harry smile. Harry’s bag thumped onto the floor from where it had been previously hanging on his shoulder and, finally breaking away Harry quite literally swept Liam off of his feet and into his strong arms, dashing away to their bedroom and throwing him onto the bed. Harry backed up towards the door, flicked on the lights, and sprinted to the bed cannonballing right next to Liam but from the momentum of his run, he couldn’t catch himself in time and ended up flying off the bed and into the wall. Liam gasped in shock but when he saw Harry rubbing his head and looking like a seriously ticked off 5 year old, he couldn’t help himself. Liam erupted into a fit of hysterical laughter earning him a teasing glare from Harry at his place on the floor. Liam laughed and laughed until tears streamed down his eyes, “You…the wall…so…funny…I can’t…breathe…Oh my god…I wish I caught that on video!” He managed to get out between his laughter and frantic inhalation of air. Harry soon joined in on the laughter not being able to resist how unbelievably adorable Liam looked when he laughed; So full of joy, so full of complete and utter contentment, so damn full of love. Harry pushed himself up, walked back over to the door to switch the light back off, because he could tell they were in far too playful a mood for anything sexual tonight, and, still laughing moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. Liam draped his still shaking frame around Harry’s large torso and planted a big kiss onto his neck. Harry spun around and grabbed his boyfriend whose laughter had died down into giggles, flopping the two of them back onto the pillows. There they lay, holding each other and staring up at the little glow in the dark stars Liam had stuck on the ceiling their first night in the flat claiming they made it more “homey”. Harry kicked off his shoes and pulled the older boy closer into his arms enjoying the way his breath tickled the little patch of skin that showed in the V of his shirt. “Goodnight my love.” Liam heard Harry say. “Goodnight.” Liam responded, moving his head to plant a final kiss on Harry’s lips before he returned to his former position where the two boys drifted off to sleep. That night Harry dreamt of singing with his 3 best friends and coming back home to make love to the love of his life. Liam however, dreamt of a tear inducing, emphatic “yes”; Of Harry taking those big steps toward him down the aisle, a sparkle in his bright green eyes and a heart warming smile stretched across his lips.


	7. Louis

_**Harry and Liam had it all figured out, they were happy and perfect and completely in love. But one day, by chance Harry meets Louis and he becomes a fast friend…And also a covert secret. When Harry has to make the most important decision of his life, who will he choose…and who will he lose? ** __****_

_****** ** _

_****__** ** _

Louis awoke in a dark room that was certainly not his flat. After a frightful few seconds of unfamiliarity, he realized that he was still on the couch at his job. He stretched out his aching limbs, recalling the conversation he’d had with Harry just a few hours past. Smiling at the image of the pale boy with the emerald eyes and milk chocolate curls, he brought his feet down from where they rested atop the table and accidentally knocked a napkin to the floor. That wasn’t there when I fell asleep…was it? Louis thought to himself. Bending down to pick it up, he noticed there was writing on it (if you could call the chicken scratch it was written in writing that is). He read it over to himself trying to imagine Harry’s low, gravelly voice that sent little waves of heat rushing through his body. Louis finished the note, smiling at the way Harry referred to him as ‘Lou’, then slipped it into his back pocket and finally prepared to go home. He shrugged off his apron and grabbed his messenger bag from where it sat behind the counter. Locking up shop, Louis all but sprinted out the front door, through the fresh night air, and into his waiting car. He climbed into his beat up old station wagon, inserted the key, and turned it. “Come on come on come on!” Louis screamed as his car stalled over and over again. At last the car caught and Louis sent a quick thank you up to heaven as he slammed on the gas and peeled out of the driveway happy to be heading home. Driving down the strip of highway, Louis turned on the radio and began to laugh. Of course. Louis thought to himself, it would be this song. Opening his mouth, he began to harmonize with the boys of One Direction in their heartfelt rendition of Ed Sheeran’s song ‘Little Things’. He sang out strong, loving the way his and Harry’s voices blended together so perfectly and beautifully. He sang through the big grin that stretched across his face as he pictured Harry sitting beside him in the passenger seat. If only, Louis thought to himself, if only. Louis’ mind began to wander to the places he forbid it to go, to the “what if’s” and the “might have been’s”. What if I had gone and not have been so afraid? That could’ve been me in the group with Harry. That could’ve been me who he fell in love with. That could’ve been me making him smile, making him laugh, welcoming him home each and every night, wrapping him in my arms and never letting him go. Taking all that pain and frustration and thrusting it into his voice, Louis sang out the final few notes of the song straight to Harry, wherever he might’ve been, a single tear running down the side of his face. 

————

Louis pulled his car into the tiny parking lot designated for the residents of the flat complex he lived in. He turned off the car, grabbed his bag, and just sat there. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would feel like to press Harry’s lips to his. Would it feel rough? Would Harry be a gentle kisser? Would sparks fly? Shaking the thoughts from his head Louis got out of his car and walked into the waiting elevator. He watched as the numbers rose from 1-12 before the doors slowly opened and Louis stepped out. He walked all the way down the hallway to the door marked ‘125’ and unlocked it. Walking inside, Louis threw his bag on the floor and travelled the few yards from the door to his bedroom where he proceeded to rid himself of all but his boxers and flop down on his bed. He closed his eyes and had almost drifted off to sleep when he was reawoken at the feel of something small and cold being thrust into his face, followed by something larger and a hell of a lot more wet. Louis wrinkled his nose in distaste as he attempted to push away the face of his dog Sammy. “Alright, alright I get it you missed me! Now get your fat furry face out of here!” He finished his sentence with a laugh as his best friend was now avidly licking every inch of his face and neck. “Okay buddy that’s enough,” he said with a smile, “come lay down with me it’s time for sleep.” Sammy curled up next to him, tucking himself into curve of Louis’ side. As he fell asleep once more, Louis was visited with dreams of chocolate curls and never ending deep green eyes.


	8. Harry

_**Harry and Liam had it all figured out, they were happy and perfect and completely in love. But one day, by chance Harry meets Louis and he becomes a fast friend…And also a covert secret. When Harry has to make the most important decision of his life, who will he choose…and who will he lose? ** __****_

_****** ** _

_****__** ** _

“You wanker!” Niall shouted, chasing Harry around the empty studio. “Give it back!” Harry laughed maniacally as he ducked behind a table holding tight to Niall’s chicken wrap. “Mmmm smells delicious, I think I might just…” Harry teased as he brought the untouched delicacy up to his lips. “NOOOOOOOO!” Niall screamed as he leapt across the table and tackled Harry to the ground. The two boys were lost in a whirlwind of fists and elbows and blonde and brunette as they wrestled over the food. “Give. Me. My. NANDOS!” Niall shouted straddling Harry while he tickled him to tears. “N-n-never!” Harry managed to get out around bouts of laughter. “OY!” A third party exclaimed, “Get the hell off my boyfriend!” Niall was suddenly ripped from his place on top of Harry and repositioned beneath the newcomer. “Yeah! Take that you little blonde leprechaun! How does that feel? Revenge of the boyfriend!” Liam laughed, now on top of Niall, as he tickle-tortured the younger boy. “That’s right babe! You tell him!” Harry cheered, rising from his place on the floor. Niall writhed under Liam, laughing and panting through fits of tears as he tried to escape from his clutches. Harry on the other hand, with no one on top of him, decided to make himself comfortable in the big, brown armchair in the corner of the room as he watched the madness unfold. “Oh hell” came a new voice from the doorway. “Did someone take his Nandos again? Why do you always insist on taking the poor kid’s food and then torturing him even more?” Zayn, hand extended, walked over to where a tomato red Niall was gasping for air and flopping around like a fish out of water. “Liam! Two o’clock!” Harry shouted from his place seated in the chair before leaping up and onto Zayn’s back, tackling him to the floor. Harry and Zayn crashed down in a tangle of limbs and a series of foul words (courtesy of Zayn). “Nice work babe!” Liam called, still on top of Niall although he had ceased the tickling and had the other boy’s arms clamped above his head. “I got your back Li.” Harry replied with a wink. “If you boys are done fooling around,” came a big booming voice through the studio mic, “I’d like to get back to recording.” All four boys scrambled up from the ground with a chorus of “Yes Simon” before they all hustled into the booth and stood by a microphone. “Man, you all suck.” Niall mumbled as he pulled on the big studio headphones, “I didn’t get to eat my lunch.” The somber manner in which he expressed the severety of his snack deprivation comment caused the rest of the three boys to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“Okay Nialler, I’m sorry. I’ll buy you three wraps after recording’s over.” Harry stated to try and appease his elder, blonde bandmate.

“Only three?” Niall exclaimed.

“Don’t push it!” Harry teased as he brought the older boy into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

Harry released his friend and they stood there grinning at each for a few good seconds before Niall pulled his headphones back on and Liam gave Simon the thumbs up to start the music.

The music had begun to softly drift in through each of the boys’ headsets when Simon gave Liam the cue to begin the song:

_Am I asleep, am I awake or somewhere in between ___

____

As Liam sang he looked towards Harry who was standing just on the other side of Zayn.

_I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me ___

____

Harry, feeling Liam’s gaze, turned his head and the two locked eyes.

_Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined ___

___Like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine ____ _

______ _ _

Harry felt shivers travel all the way down his spine. He felt himself getting sucked into the loving gaze of his boyfriend because he knew, he could just feel that he was singing the words just for him. The song went on and everyone sung their part but the two boys never broke their eye contact.

“Alright boys, that’s a wrap. I’ll see you all on Saturday, you have the rest of the day and tomorrow off so get some sleep, I want to knock out ‘Rock Me’, ‘Heart Attack’, and ‘Little Things’ then so you’d better be ready for it. All the boys removed their headsets and set off through the door and into the elevator.

“To Nandos we go!” Niall exclaimed excitedly, complete with a fist pump into the air and everything.

“Someone please tell me how this guy is living on his own.” Zayn said with a big smile and a fond shake of his head, draping an arm across the back of Niall’s neck as he led him out of the elevator. Liam and Harry followed suit, Liam sliding his hand into Harry’s and Harry blushing profusely. Even after all their years together, Liam could still make Harry feel like he was a thirteen year old girl with her very first boyfriend. The boys strolled down the sidewalk towards Nandos in a comfortable silence. None of them felt the need to say a word. All of them felt the need to be in one anothers company. Because they were more than just best friends. They were brothers.


End file.
